Fire and Flame
by Sacral
Summary: After the end of AS, Kato has been rebuilt by Uriel and now broods most time over Kira. Until Uriel decides to get him a trainer. Meet Michael, the very grumpy and constantly sleep deprived Archangel of Fire and War.
1. Prolouge

Fire and Flame: Prologue

**Pairing: **Yaoi. Maybe KatoxMika, not sure yet.

**Summary:** After the end of AS, Kato had been rebuilt by Uriel and now broods most time over Kira. Until Uriel decides to get him a trainer. Meet Michael, the very grumpy andconstantly sleep-deprived Archangel of Fire and War.

* * *

„You are really troublsome."

Kato didn't look up from where he sat on the stairs, leading to Uriel's private little garden. The Archangel of Earth stood before him, his dark skin colour contrasting nicely with his black hair. Doll, now occupying the body of a little animal, sat on one of his crossed arms and stared down at the blonde junky with piercing black eyes.

"Oh shut up, I did nothing wrong! Why are you pissed now?", Kato asked and titled his head up to look at Uriel.

"Your soul, your feelings, they are a mess.", the Angel of Earth stated. "You still feel betrayal."

"And? Gotta problem with that?"

"No. You just seem to want revenge that badly I decided to get someone to train you."

Kato scrutinized Uriel sceptically while a puff of smoke left the end of his cigarette.

"I think you will understand each other quite well. Michael will come by in two hours. Be ready in time."

While the Archangel stalked out of his garden, Kato tilted his head back further to watch the higher branches swing lightly in a warm breeze.

Michael? He remembered the kid vaguely; red hair, monstrous sword and something with fire, right? The little red-head seemed to have some kind of connection with Luzifer but at that time Kato had been to delirious from his dying body to pay any mind to their banter.

So Uriel thought it would be a good idea to let the kid train him. Kato snorted at the mere thought of it. In what should Michael train him? Swinging swords the size of one's own body around, or what? Or doing these fire tricks he seemed to be so fond of?

There was a slight creak and Kato was rattled out of his thoughts. He looked around but couldn't find the cause of the noise. Another creak. And another. And then suddenly something crashed trough the glass roof of the garden and sent flying sharp splinters everywhere. Kato scrambled out of the way with a yelp, his cigarette falling from his slack lips. There was one word over and over repeated in his mind /Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!.../ and at the same time was said out loud by Michael, who had, indeed, just added a very undecorative hole to Uriel's glass roof.


	2. Chapter 1

Fire and Flame: Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Maybe KatoxMika

I thought about yaoi pairings I like in AS beside LuziferxMichael and came across KatoxMika. So I started this story. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes (Beside the names -I write them how I like them), you can point them out to me if you come across some. Now let's start, won't we?

**Kitty Pride:** I read AS in German and came across Michael written 'Mikael'. So I decided to be a nice author and used Michael and Luzifer. I like 'Lucifer' and 'Luzifer' equally but I decided for the 'z'. Don't like, don't look. And that wasn't a chapter -that was the _Prologue_. I would be happy if somebody would read the little notes I leave at the beginnings of the stories.

**Violet:** The yaoi shouldn't be the centre of the fic so don't be afraid, there will be (hopefully) lots of action!

**Oya:** Uh…I read AS quite a long time ago and don't remember all the parts clearly so please forgive me for any mistakes! I will try to avoid them but if there are any you can point them out.

**VoodooPriestess:** Thanks for the review, here is the first chapter, hope you like it and write another review!

**CrimsonKnight14:** Keep on not only reading but also reviewing and I will keep on updating. Hope you like this part and tell me if something displeases you.

**Scatter Plot:** Thanks for the review but I am not very good at analyzing and portraying people. I just write how I think they will react. Hope you will continue reading and commenting.

**Kuronue's Sister:** Thanks for the Review! Hope you like this chapter as much!

**Hi-chan: **I searched for a couple I like beside LuziferxMika and stumbled across Kato. So, uh, enjoy!

-

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!", the fiery Angel of Fire roared, drawing himself up to his full high which wasn't very high in Kato's opinion. "One time I am fucking friendly and come down to your fucking hellhole and then you want to dump this bastard at me? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND? I AM NOT YOUR MAID!"

Uriel propped a finger in his ear to get the ringing out of it. The two years since the Messias thing had done nothing to tamper Michael's temper and now he had _two_ hotheads ready to destroy his home. Oh joy.

On the outside the dark skinned angel was calm as ever, dark eyes regarding Michael and Kato coolly while one hand patted Doll behind her fluffy ears. Kato had said nothing since Michael nearly embedded him with his sword when he had fallen trough the roof. A cigarette hung carelessly between his lips and his arms were crossed over his chest while he simply sat back and watched the drama in front of him unfold.

"Please listen to me, Michael.", Uriel tried again, making calming hand gestures. "Kato needs somebody to train and you are one of the best an-"

"I _AM_ THE BEST! AND THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY I SHOULD TEACH THIS DUMP JUNK OF ROTTEN FLESH!"

"Because you have nothing to do."

Michael was silent after this statement, staring down at Uriel with unreadable golden eyes. Then his right eye brown started to twitch. "NOTHING TO DO? WHAT DO _YOU_ NOW? I WON'T TAKE YOUR PET!" And with these final words Michael whirled around and stomped away.

"See, I knew from the start it was a stupid idea.", Kato piped up, taking a deep drag from his cigarette and glancing after the red-head who had nearly gored him. "How did you make him come here, anyway?"

Uriel only glared darkly at him. He got up swiftly and followed Michael, throwing one reason why he should train Kato after another at the Angel of Fire. After a moment of consideration Kato also got up and trailed them to the big portal leading to the outside.

"-beside the vigil over Raphael! He won't wake up sooner if you keep sitting next to him and play dead to the rest of the world! Don't be an idiot! The new government skips you already concerning their decisions on rebuilding heaven! Do you really want to lose your status as Angel of War and leader of the troops? I don't want you to _like_ Kato, just prepare him so he won't die if a knife is thrown in his general direction!"

"That was rude, Urie! I didn't survive that long only because of dumb luck." Uriel and Michael stared blankly at Kato. "Ok, ok, maybe there was _some_ luck but I don't need this gnome to teach me how to survive!"

Kato knew he had made a mistake the same moment Uriel's eyes widened comically and Michael became totally still. The heavy silence between them seemed to suffocate Kato and when Uriel finally started to speak he wanted to kiss and hug him for it.

"Kato…you remember the time when Setsuna saved you after our encounter in Hades? And how I told you about the elements? And their…weak spots?"

Slowly realisation dawned and Kato egged away from the unmoving Angel of Fire.

"And Kato…I forgot to tell you what to do if you slip…Pray. Hope and pray." After these ominous words were spoken by a dead serious Uriel, Kato had about three mille-seconds to stare at him when a sharp sword was hurtled at his head.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKKER! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THE GNOME HERE IS!"

The blonde junky jumped cursing to the side and then took off as fast as he could, Michael right behind him.

"What do you think?", Uriel asked the little animal perched on his shoulder. "They seem to like it each already."

-

"I can't believe it. Bad day, yeah, that's it. Have to go roast some demons, always makes everything better. Don't snap. Don't snap. He's just some stupid baby with a tendency to survive. Mustn't snap. Maybe I can dump him on Camael? Yeah, good idea, Camael needs a hobby, too. Beside shaping knives and refilling guns."

Kato wasn't sure how he had ended up with a nonsense babbling Michael in his ship. The Angel of Fire had chased him trough Uriel's mansion, most time not using his huge sword but setting some rooms on fire now and then. Uriel had been mad like hell and had thrown the two of them in Michael's ship and yelled at them never to come back or he would make sure to curse them. So Kato was stuck with a fire-throwing red-head. And Michael had to train him somehow or Uriel together with Doll would make his life a living hell.

"MUWAHAHAH! Take that, you meanly little fuckers!"

The blonde raised an eye brown at the crazily chuckling angel and blew out a cloud of steam while he glanced at the screen were some demons could be seen. Or the remains of the demons, Michael had their asses -literally- blown to hell.

-

"You will sleep here and if I hear one single complaint I will use you as a toothpick."

Kato stared in the tiny room Michael had shown him and then regarded the Angel of Fire with a strange look.

"I am sure I won't fit in you mouth, as big as it is.", he finally said.

Michael smiled pleasantly. "Who said I would use you motherfucker for myself? There are some dragons and they need a toothpick badly. You would be about the right size."

-

"Hit, step back, cut and swing to the left."

"What's that kind of fucking dumb manoeuvre? I can see at least five openings there without being a material arts fighter!" Camael stared stoically at the raving blonde while said junky flailed his arms wildly to make his point clear.

"That is the first lecture every swordfighter learns. Once you mastered it you can move on to more advanced ones.", he said unemotionally when Kato had stopped to catch his breath.

"Why do I need to fight with a sword, anyway? That's sooooooooo unmodern! Why do we have guns, to fight with spears and swords?" Kato went into another rant and Camael rolled his eyes skyward in silent annoyance.

-

"According to Camael you are a hopeless case so I will take you to earth for some easy mission. Don's get in my way or I _will_ fillet you!"

Michael stared up at Kato menacingly, huge sword strapped to back and battle clothes in place. In Michael's case battle clothes were a little bit let leather, a little less exposed skin and a little more normal cloth. Kato just puffed out a cloud of smoke and made a bored sound. He strolled behind the Angel of Fire down the corridor and into the hangar where the ships were kept and repaired.

"Sit there and down make a sound.", Michael advised and pointed to one of the seats in the back of his ship while he already started the engines. Seconds later there were already in the air, speeding in the direction of earth.

-

"So…what are we going to do here, exactly?", Kato asked, more out of sheer boredom than real interest. Michael didn't answer and continued to sniff the air. The blonde junky watched him some time more, searching his pockets for some cigarettes and finding none.

"This way!", the red-head finally said, pointing a gloved hand straight into a park near the overcrowded city. Kato obediently got up from where he had been crouched on the ground and followed the stalking Angel of Fire. Who seemed to be unusual serious today, Kato noted while he kept stealing glances at Michael's ass. And had a nice ass, by the way.

"You-!" Michael wiped around and pointed a long finger at him. For some seconds Kato thought the fiery angle had picked up the ability of reading minds and now would slaughter him messily with his sword for thinking about his ass. He froze, slight terror evident in his eyes. "-are staying here! Don't move until I am back!" And Michael whirled back around and stomped away. Kato let out a breath he hadn't noticed holding. The shrieks together with the maniac laughers erupting from the park and the distinct sound of blood splattering everywhere told him that Michael was having a great time.


End file.
